


Верность

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"my fierce, unbending loyalty to him is something I really wanted to get across in the movies." — цитата из интервью Грэма Мактавиша.</p>
<p>Зарисовки из съемочной жизни времен Хббт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Верность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru

Грэм постучал в дверь номера Ричарда раз, другой, но в ответ не раздалось ни звука. Он бросил взгляд на часы — нет, пришел вовремя. Первая съемочная группа сегодня закончила намного позже второй, хотя все, что от них требовалось — это снять несколько крупных планов с Дином для сцен в «Бэг-Энде». На деле же процесс затянулся. Сначала все никак не могли приготовить площадку — с реквизитом творилось что-то непонятное. Общее безумие продолжалось до тех пор, пока «на горячем» не поймали Джимми — именно он тайком тащил со стола помидорки. Затем за дело принялся Джед, у Адама от смеха отклеился нос, а Кена искали полчаса, пока не нашли спящим за декорациями гостиной хоббичьей норы. А поскольку это был единственный за ближайшие два месяца день, когда Ричарда забрали работать над отдельной сценой, то снимали до победного конца. 

Грэм как раз раздумывал, стоит ли постучать еще раз, когда телефон в кармане негромко тренькнул смс. «Подожди. Дверь слишком далеко сегодня вечером». 

В смысле?

Однако терпение — добродетель. Через несколько секунд замок щелкнул и дверь отворилась. Ричард стоял, тяжело привалившись к косяку.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Да… Нет… Я грязный и от меня воняет.  
Ну, Грэм не сказал бы, что воняет. Ричард пах дымом, латексом, лосьоном для снятия грима и п _о_ том.   
— Знаешь, есть такая штука: душ.  
Ричард хмыкнул, закрывая за ним дверь:  
— Я не был уверен, что смогу оттуда выбраться, если залезу…   
От косяка он так и не отошел.  
— Эй, — Грэм придвинулся поближе, — вы что снимали?  
— Пробежку до Азога.  
— Весь день?   
Ричард устало прикрыл глаза:  
— Весь день.

Грэм видел павильон до того, как парни из пожарной безопасности выставили всех, кого не было в списках на съемочный день. Там было метров двенадцать крутого склона. И костюм весом в двадцать пять килограмм. И съемки на весь день.  
— Так. Пошли-ка.  
— Ммм?  
— Давай-давай.  
Ричард неохотно отлепился от стены и покорно побрел в ванную.  
— Я сейчас упаду, — сказал он, когда Грэм усадил его на крышку унитаза.  
— Не упадешь, — Грэм выждал несколько секунд, прежде чем отпустить его плечи, — сиди.

Он открыл краны, пошарил по полкам в поисках расслабляющей пены с ароматом леса и приглушил верхний свет. Ричард фыркнул, со второй попытки стаскивая с себя футболку:  
— Но и не встану тоже.  
Грэм несколько секунд помолчал, прежде чем озвучить:  
— И кто из нас озабоченный, м?  
У них слишком недавно все наконец-то по-настоящему началось, и Грэм еще опасался нарушить тонкую, еле ощутимую грань, которую Ричард проводил между «нельзя» и «мне-хочется-но-не-заставляй-меня-говорить-об-этом-вслух». Хотя сейчас тот, видно, и правда устал настолько, что только хмыкнул, невесомо пнув Грэма по голени. Точнее, попытавшись пнуть: глаза у него по-прежнему были закрыты, и он промахнулся на полфута минимум.  
— Однозначно ты.  
— Ага. Давай-ка.

Фокус заключался в том, чтобы раздеться самому, помочь Ричарду с кроссовками и носками, а потом удержать его в вертикальном положении секунд десять, чтобы стянуть с него джинсы вместе с бельем и одновременно не дать удариться о бортик просторной ванны. Грэм, как обычно, справился. Горячая вода приятно обволакивала тело. Ричард без возражений устроился у него между ног спиной к груди, опустил голову на плечо и тихо выдохнул:  
— Мммнннгх…  
Грэм в очередной раз мысленно благословил ПиДжея, не поскупившегося для своего каста на отель с большими ваннами, вмещающими с полным комфортом двух здоровых мужиков. Особенно, когда один из них переставал сутулиться, пригибать голову и вытягивался во весь свой немаленький рост. 

Минут через десять Грэм окончательно признался себе в том, что Ричард, вымотанный настолько, что ни стесняться, ни зажиматься у него не оставалось сил, нравился ему особенно. Он позволял «намылить» — облапать — себя со всех сторон, не отнимал рук, когда Грэм тянулся облизать его пальцы, и одобрительно стонал, если ему в волосы запускали пятерню. Загривок и верхняя часть спины у него были сплошной эрогенной зоной. Не удивительно, что с девушками там не ладилось — кто бы мог дотянуться? Но хоть Ричард и отзывался на каждое прикосновение, каждую ласку, Грэм понимал: сегодня вечером ни у кого ничего не встанет. Ричард улыбался совсем заторможено и с все большим трудом открывал глаза: еще пять минут и он уснул бы прямо в ванне. Грэм вздохнул, усадил его ровно — тот протестующе застонал — и спустил воду. 

В ванной было тепло, но воздух все равно холодил распаренную после горячей воды кожу. Ричард устало потер лицо и поднял взгляд на обертывающего бедра полотенцем Грэма.  
— Тебе правда придется меня вытаскивать, хотя… — он отчаянно зевнул и сделал попытку откинуться на постеленное на бортике полотенце, — я вполне мог бы остаться здесь.  
— Вот еще, — Грэм протянул ему руку и Ричард, не задумываясь, взялся за нее, автоматически повторяя захват, который они отрабатывали в учебном зале для сцены с горными великанами, — ты же знаешь, я тебя всегда вытащу, — он усмехнулся, добавляя в голос рычащих интонаций Двалина, и Ричард улыбнулся, оценив шутку:  
— Знаю.

Удержать его на ногах, завернуть в халат и без происшествий довести до спальни было непросто, но Грэм справился, и Ричард благополучно уснул, едва опустив голову на подушку. Грэм устроился рядом, закинул руки за голову и еще некоторое время лежал, наблюдая за качающимися на потолке тенями и лениво перебирая в памяти события дня, смешные моменты со съемок, реплики на завтрашний день. Уже почти проваливаясь в сон, он успел подумать, что про те слова надо будет сказать Питеру — он наверняка найдет сцену, где их можно будет использовать: не в первом фильме, так в следующем. Тогда еще мало кто знал, что фильмов получится целых три…

*****

Съемки Битвы Пяти Воинств напоминали Грэму ад даже больше, чем работа в «Рембо-IV» со Слаем. Доспехи к финальному сражению стали в десять раз красивее и в пять тяжелее и неповоротливее. Из-за эльфов одни и те же эпизоды переснимали по несколько раз: в разного размера декорациях и на фоне зеленого экрана. ПиДжей требовал постоянного накала эмоций, не переставая напоминать, что они подошли к кульминационному моменту саги, эпохи и вехи мирового кинематографа. Легко ему было говорить, сидя в режиссерском кресле в тапках и с кружкой неизменного чая! 

Дин и Эйдан держались вместе, как приклеенные, даже когда сценарий требовал прямо противоположного. Режиссерское: «Кили! Фили! Разошлись!» быстро стало дежурной шуткой. Статисты, изображающие войско орков, изнывали в плотных тяжелых костюмах. Статисты-эльфы щеголяли нарядами только поначалу, потом мечи начали оттягивать руки, а ремни натирать даже сквозь специальные уплотненные поддоспешники. Ричард сторонился всех еще больше обычного, но оно и понятно: тяжело было оставаться в роли короля, отягощенного гордыней и сводящей с ума алчностью, когда без конца дергают то гримеры, то партнеры по площадке, то многочисленный обслуживающий персонал. Грэм успел выучить все тихие закоулки в расположенных в огромном павильоне декорациях, где тот имел обыкновение скрываться между дублями. В первую очередь для того, чтобы отправлять всех выше перечисленных в конец павильона, прямо противоположный тому, где Ричард «прятался» в настоящий момент. Двалиновская «моя ему непоколебимая верность» давно просочилась сквозь шкуру персонажа и стала его собственной, подобно тому, как Ричард давно уже не видел других снов, кроме тяжелых сновидений гномьего короля, полных отблесков пламени на темных, каменных сводах и постоянного давящего ощущения угрозы.

Съемки длились неделю, вторую, третью: разные ракурсы, разные сцены, общие панорамы и отдельные боевки снимались одна за другой по кругу. Как будто снова сцена номер восемьдесят восемь, только теперь все кругом умирали. К исходу месяца даже Грэм начал звереть. Каждое утро шесть дней в неделю три часа на грим, а потом: «Приготовились! Поехали! Мотор!». И удар, еще удар, поворот, замах, взгляд через плечо и отчаянное «Ториииин!» Когда в конце одного из долгих, выматывающих дней ПиДжей объявил трехдневный перерыв для актеров основного состава — что означало то, что он собрался запереться в монтажной, свести черновой вариант и посмотреть каких сцен еще (!!!) не хватает — сил у Грэма не оставалось даже на то, чтобы порадоваться передышке.

Каст потянулся к выходу. Оживившийся Джимми звал пропустить по одной, многие соглашались. Съемочная группа начала сворачивать оборудование и прибирать павильон. Грэм оглянулся: Ричарда нигде не было видно, но догадаться, где нужно искать, было совсем не трудно. Тот стоял, уткнувшись ладонями и лбом в декорацию массивной каменной колонны: плечи его были напряжены даже под тяжелым доспехом, а густые пряди, придавленные венцом, почти целиком скрывали лицо. Грэм постарался не сильно бухать сапогами, но получилось неважно. Ричард чуть повернул голову:  
— Пора?  
— Нет, можешь расслабиться, на ближайшие три дня мы закончили.

Ричард развернулся, устало опираясь затылком о стену: глаза у него были закрыты, а губы сжаты в упрямую, тонкую, «ториновскую» линию. Он повел головой — Грэм поневоле сморщился, ожидая, что металл венца проскрежещет по камню, но, разумеется, раздался лишь еле слышный стук. Сквозь жёсткие, властные черты лица гномьего короля на миг проступило более свойственное именно Ричарду выражение и исчезло снова, словно легкая рябь, тронувшая зеркальную поверхность воды. Грэм стряхнул кастеты, с отвращением стащил латексные руки: ладони отдавали резким химическим запахом, их нестерпимо хотелось отмыть, но это могло подождать, Ричард — нет.

Грэм подошел к нему вплотную, вынул из волос оказавшийся неожиданно легким венец, и осторожно коснулся лица, поглаживая скулы тыльной стороной больших пальцев. Ричард фыркнул и сморщился — да-а-а, руки пахли далеко не розами — и полубезумный, загнанный в угол собственной гордыней и драконьей болезнью Торин, постоянно накрывающей его тяжёлыми вязкими волнами, отступил, растворяясь в тенях застывшего в глубине павильона Эребора. Ричард прильнул щекой к его руке, набрал полную грудь воздуха и медленно выдохнул. Теперь уже морщиться пришлось Грэму: белая латексная пыль с ладоней осела на бороде и забилась в ноздри даже сквозь накладной нос.

Ричард устало прищурился.  
— Тебе придется вытаскивать меня из этого павильона…  
— Тоже мне напугал.  
— И из этих доспехов…  
— Мне кажется, что ты меня недооцениваешь.  
— И потом, вероятно, из трейлера тоже…  
— Армитидж, кончай занудствовать. Ты же знаешь — я всегда тебя вытащу.  
Ричард кивнул — он действительно знал — и посмотрел так, что его нестерпимо захотелось поцеловать. Грэм честно попытался, но с латексным носом и накладной бородой это было довольно бессмысленным занятием. Закончилось тем, что Ричард, икая от смеха, бессильно уцепился за него, вытаскивая изо рта накладные волосы.  
— Ладно, — проворчал Грэм, — ладно, давай сначала доберемся до трейлера.  
— Давай, — Ричард улыбнулся и закинул на его плечо руку.


End file.
